1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a FINFET structure and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fin field effect transistor (FINFET) device is becoming increasingly popular for high performance, low dimension integrated circuits. In the present FINFET manufacturing process, threshold voltage (VT) is controlled by changing implant condition and work function. However, control of work function in metal gate is usually very complicated, and it is very difficult to control the fabrication processes as well.
Since various device performance parameters are related to VT, it is desirable to develop a FINFET structure and manufacturing method thereof that simplified ways of modulating VT value.